Sisters Bound By Blood
by bloods.apart.forever
Summary: Saya and Diva are twins but They cant be the only queens left. What if there was another set of Twins. What if Sayas mother had them before Saya and Diva. How would Nathan Take it that his queen had babies that he didnt know of.
1. Chapter 1

She ran, away from the thing that just killed her best friend. The image was still fresh in her mind. the body, the monster, the girl with pure blue shining eyes. She finally fell and curled into a ball and just cryed. She didnt care if it got her at that moment all she wanted was her best friend back... her sister.

Korra Hitsumi was 16 turning 17, Shoulder length blackish blue hair and green eyes. she was living a great life with her adoped family till this night, the night of her brithday. Korra and her sister Mieni were heading back home when the monster came out with the girl. She shiverd the girl that looked like her the only diffrence was Korras eyes her green the girls were pure blue. Those blue eyes are haunting, there stuck in her head she wants to forget to go back and see mieni ok and laughing she wanted to earse this night.

a roar could be herd in the distance and she knew they were comign for her...

Oh my were could my snack have gone said Diva. Ohhh come out come out were ever you aree~ she sang. She sniffed the air once more. you cant hide from me girl hahahahahha.

Korra was scarred she could hear her. _you cant hide from me girl_. It sent shivers down her spine as she sat behind a stack of boxes. the voice cept getting louder and louder will she could hear a rush the boxes were trown in all directions and the girl was laughing. Korra closed her eyes unable to move. Please go away she repeted in her head. the girl walked closer, this is it she thought good bye life. But after a few seconds nothing happened. she opened her eyes to see a man in back with a coffin ( chello case xD) standing unfront of me with a girl. she to looked like me but with shing red eyes not blue, not green but red, a unusual color. The the man handed her something.

Diva looked at Haji then to Saya Then to her snack. Oh my darling sister Saya~ she sang. Have you come to feed too? Id be happy to sh- but i never finished, Saya came charging at me sword coat with her blood. Hyaaa! she screamed and the sword clashed with the chiropeterans arm. James im bored ill find another snack this ones to troubblesome. Please take care of Saya for me i said and vanished. I could here saya scream my name. _Diva!_

Diva! i herd the girl "Saya" scream. She looked angry and she recoated her sword with blood. i felt the urge to go drink it. But i stayed were i was being the man with the coffin safe from the monster called "James"?

Saya Charged at the monster once more and sliced his arm off. it screamed in agony as she tryed to slice him once again trough his chest but he blocked it. Saya! i herd someone scream and i turned around as did the man infront of me. Kia stand back she said and she went twords it again. This time Saya was sent back into what was left of the crates. Saya the man in front me yelled and ran to her. Now i was vaunrable. The boy kai as Saya said ran to me after The monster James wentc charging for me again. Burn in hell he said and shot the monster multipul times. It didnt help much but it was able to stale time for me to get up and run to Kai. I felt something grab my ankle and pull me down.

I looked over and saw the girl run twords me but she fell. The cyropterain got her, Damn i said as i ran to her.

I landed har on somthing. The sword, i picked it up and saw there was still blood on it. kyaa! i screamed and sliced the monsters hand off with fury and anger in my eyes. It started to crystalise like its other arm That he tore off. This time my blood got on it and i started to stab the monster. i screamed everythime i stabed it. From pain, anger, fury. i stoped after it let me go and i backed away crying.

Kai came up to me and asked if i was ok. i said yes and looked up. His eyes grew wide and he pointed his gun at me and said who the hell are you. i didnt know why but it scared me. i sobed and choked out im kor-korra hit-hitsu-mi.

I looked at the girl one more time. No there cant be its imposible. the girl in front of me, her eyes were glowing bright geen/blue and her blood, like Sayas . Kai i heard someone say and i turned my head to see a wide eyed Saya and Haji.

Who is this girl and what is she...

**Sucky i kno but its my first fanfic. on a few parts i could have worded better and a frew misspells and no capitals but its the thought that counts right. im soo srry that it sucks **

**byt still tell me how i did and pointers. i need another oc girl its the 4th sister korras twin. i will let you pick out the eye color but it has to be from there colors**

**pink, yellow, purple, and gold. plz r&r and plz give me a oc i cant think of her. **

**i need.**

**name:**

**adoptive family if had one:**

**eye color: (pink, yellow, purple, or gold)**

**outfite: ( has to have 2 diffrent ones)**

**personality:**

**wepon type:**

**if she knows of what she is and knows of chyropterians or if she dont:**

**if shes Good ( Sayas side) or Evil ( Divas):**

**and anything else you would like to add.**

**k thx. and also question plx include this in ur oc review. Whats Korras Sisters Name?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yup here it is chapter 3 srry it will be a little short du to the fact i have 30 minutes to write it :) the next chapter will be better!**

David rounded the corner just as Kai was yelling at the girl. Who are you he yelled once more. The girl was shaking and crying so badly she could barly make out a word. i told, told yo-you its Ko-Korr-a.

Kai whats going on. I froze up more people, why wont they just let me go home. I looked down to my cut ankle, but there was no cut i looked at my other ankle. nothing. i coverd my face with my hands an my eyes got wide. Whats happing! i screamed to really no one. They all had sympathy in there eyes but no trace of emotion on them.

Saya walked up to me and knelt down. Im Saya she said, This is Haji. She pointed to the man in black, and Thats Kai and she pointed to the red head first then the man behind me. i choked out a hello. Those monsters do you know what they are, she asked me. no i said in a small voice that she could only hear. There a monster called cyropterians they live on blood she said looking down to her own leg touching the spot where it healed.

She smiled seeing i was realived a little. Your kind of like me. I nooded seeing her take the sword out of my hands. Would you like to come with us.

Aw~ i sang. So James got killed. I put on my best pouty face. Yes Diva you sould be more sympthetic he was your chivalier. said Solomon frowning. But I never got my snack i said a bit more serious this time. How about i go get you one. he said. Yes bring me back a tasty one i said with a bored tone. yes my queen he said and vanished. This place is soo~ boring i sand again. Nathan came up to me and asked what would i like to do. My eyes started to glow and said, I want that girl. Nathan got a little curious but left it to be in Divas thought.

As me and Saya much to kias objection boreded the ship I was Amazed yet terrified. What if they tried experiments on me, what if they lock me in a cell, what if they. My chain of thought was broken when saya led me through a door to a young man...

**Thats it for now hope you like it! plz R&R! srry im still new at this.. on the oc's please remember to put the answer to thre question. what was Korras sisters name!**

**so this is Korra**

**name: Korra Mitsumi**

**eyes; Green**

**Personality: when scared frezes up but Lets her fears go and sumons her courage with alows her to fight with out worry. loves to eat and likes singing. very nice and upbeat. when in a room witha bunch of people gets scarred and in new places always thinks they will think of her as a monster and not a person.**

**Outfit 1. Black skirt with knee high green and black socks with black boots. has a blue V-neack shirt with a little past waist leather dark blue jacket.**

**Outfit 2. Black skirt with white rims and stalkings with green bows on them. Dark blue turtle neack with a leather black jacket ( similer to Sayas in seson 4) holds hair back with a green bow. she weres knee hight black and white and blue sneakers.**

**Sayas never knew of the kyropterians will the night she was found by Saya.**


	3. Chapter 3

_. My chain of thought was broken when saya led me through a door to a young man..._

**Thx for reading.. im srry its soo suckie :\ plz enjoy..**

Saya Said hello to the man, Joel that was his name. Who might this be he said motioning to me. He- Hello my names Korra i said embarissed i could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He smiled but it quickly turned to a frown as he saw that we were coverd in blood.

Damn why does Saya trust her so much. I hit my fist against the wall and left a dint. She is the closes thing beside me that she has for a blood family thats not trying to kill her. i looked up to meet Hagis blue eyes. I looked down quickly. Damn i muttered under my breath. isnt me and Riku all the family she needs. My head snaped up as soon as i said Rikus name. GAhh! i screamed as i ran down to our room i completely forgot about him.

Joel quickly stood up and walked over to us. He got in my face and stared at me. I started to panic as the thoughts rentered my head. Is he gonna kill me, Lock me up, Disect me? the thoughts and him were interupted when Mr. David walked in. Diva shes here, was all he said and looked between me and Saya. Joel looked at me then Mr. david. Then back to me. Can u fight.

Lights and a siern sound went off. Haji looked up and his face showed anger. What is is Haji said Riku. Diva he said and speed off probubly to Saya. Come on Riku we need to get somewere safe.

I nooded a yes and put on a determained look. Yes i will fight if that is what will help i said. Joel smiled and went to the nerest Cabnet and pulled out a beautiful sword. it looked like sayas but the Handle was Blue and Had a Red Crystal. a peice of a cyropterian. i took it and turned tword Saya. She was smiling. lets go and we speed off with Haji behind us to the front of the ship. to diva.

( this is a time skip to when Diva was about to attack Riku)

Kai, Riku i shouted i needed to find them. Saya is that you i herd and speed twords kai. Kai i said he looked at me and his eyes showed fear for a second. i was coverd in blood counld feel it driping of my face and hands. weres riku i said and he pointed over there. Come on there going to blow up the ship i yelled. We speed of to were Riku was.

Saya and Haji were looking everywere for Kai and Riku and now Korra. There last hope was the Cargo hole before the Ship went down.

Riku! Kai screamed and he shot at DIva. i Ran fast to Riku and Helped him down. Go Now! i said and motioned to Kai. But he started but i gave him a look that was fierce but said ill be ok. He took off With no other words but thank you.

Oh goody your here too, i herd Diva say as i turned around. Kai and Riku were On top of some boxes trying to get out of the air vent. I wont get the boy but ill have you she said and lunged to me. i coated my sword with blood with my shaky hands and sidesteped to dodge.

( time skip a couple minutes later)

KAi, Riku i called as i saw them Jumping off boxes and running twords a blood puddle. I stoped. Was it Mr. David, Louis, Mrs. Julia, Joel, i stoped thinking when i herd coughing.

Hey Guys your still here i said as Kia and Riku Ran to me. I said bairy above a wisper. Divas sword was loadged in my torso and it hurt like hell. Korra Riku said almost tearing up at the sigt of me. Diva had gotten away but not with ouot scratches and a nasty gash on her arm. I let out a sigh of relive, i wasnt crystalising.

Saya Quickly ran to me and her and Kai helped me up why Riku grabed my sword. Haji came up to us and bent down. he grabed the sword and yanked. i let out a loud moun as Mr. David ran in. We need to go he said and helped Carrie me with Kai.

Ow Ow OW! i said as Carl was dressing my wound to help it heal on the deak of the ship. Im so sorry my queen he said and tryed to be more carful whih only made it worse.

Saya what are you doing i said as they put me in the helicopter with Mr. daivid. Joel was next to me on a bed like mine. he was badly hurt. Saya me and Kai Yelled. She smiled and said to go on with out her. kai tryed to get to her but Haji helded him back. They started to disapear was we flew higher and higher. Dmn it i yelled and tryed to get up but was unsecsessful, it only hurt worse. i let out a moun and riku cam over to me. He smiled and Said Thank you for saving him. I smiled then everything went black.

**Plz R&R! the OC with be in like chapter 7 so dont worry... i**


End file.
